Multi-disk clutches which comprise a first disk carrier and a second disk carrier, which is disposed rotatable about a rotation axis relative to the first disk carrier, are well-known. Thus, a plurality of first disks are non-rotatably received and axially moveable at the first disk carrier and plural second disks are non-rotatably received and axially moveable at the second disk carrier. Thus, the first and the second disks typically alternate in axial direction. Furthermore a multi-disk clutch is known, which is provided with a press component configured as a piston, which can be actuated hydraulically and which can load the disk packet in axial direction, which is formed from the first and second disks in order to lock the multi-disk clutch, so that a torque is transferable between the first disk carrier and the second disk carrier through the first and second disks. In the known embodiments, the piston is disposed axially moveable relative to the first disk carrier and also relative to the second disk carrier. A force opposite to the loading of the piston is imparted, in known embodiments, by a press plate and/or by a retaining ring, which is disposed on the side of the disk packet opposite to the piston and engages the first disk carrier in an axially fixated manner.
A hydrodynamic torque converter transmission device comprising a multi-disk clutch of the type is shown, e.g., in Figure of German Patent No. DE 103 52 963 A1. The hydrodynamic torque converter device shown therein comprises a converter torus formed by a pump shell, which is not illustrated, a stator shell, which is partially illustrated and a turbine shell, which is partially illustrated, as it is shown on right in the portion of the break line. The torque converter device furthermore comprises a torsion vibration damper, which comprises a first energy accumulator means, which comprises first energy accumulators. Furthermore, the torque converter device illustrated in the figure comprises a converter lock up clutch, which is the multi-disk clutch. The torque converter-transmission device furthermore comprises a converter housing, which is non-rotatably coupled to a shaft on the input side.
In the converter housing, the converter torus, the torsion vibration damper and the converter lock up clutch are received. The first disk carrier of the multi-disk clutch, which forms the converter lock up clutch, is integrally formed with the converter lock up clutch housing. The second disk carrier is non-rotatably coupled to an input component, which is, in particular, a flange, or which is formed by a plate of the torsion vibration damper, or it forms the input component of the torsion vibration damper. The piston of the converter lock up clutch, as discussed above, is disposed axially moveable relative to the first disk carrier and relative to the second disk carrier. When the converter lock up clutch is closed, a torque imparted through the converter housing transfers through the converter lock up clutch and the input component into the first energy accumulator means and through an output component, which is a flange, in particular, or which is formed by a plate of the first energy accumulator means and a hub, into a shaft on the output side. When the converter lock up clutch is completely open, torque transfers through the converter torus and is transferred from an output side extension of an outer turbine dish to a second input component of the torsion vibration damper, which is attached to the input component.
From there, the torque is transferred through the first energy accumulator means and the output component to the hub, and from there, to the shaft on the output side. In the configuration illustrated in FIG. 1 of DE 103 52 963 A1, the piston is disposed on the side of the disk packet formed by the disks of the multi-disk clutch, wherein the side is axially opposed to the first energy accumulator means. Since the piston is radially supported on the inside at this location, the disposition of the piston at this location is essentially required, otherwise the connection between the second disk carrier and the input component could not be created, or the second disk carrier could not be non-rotatably connected to the input component of the torsion vibration damper. Furthermore, in this configuration of a torque converter device, a pressure plate or a retaining ring is essentially required, which engages the first multi-disk carrier fixated in axial direction, and which is disposed on the side of disk packet facing away from the piston, in order to impart an opposite force against the piston force when locking the clutch, thus facilitating a friction locked connection of the disks.